


Klaine Advent Challenge 2015 - Giorno 3

by michirukaiou7



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Drabble, Gen, Klaine Advent Challenge 2015, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: Prompt: "Ammiratore segreto"





	

Succedeva ogni mattina: alle undici arrivava il caffè per l’ufficio, e se il bicchiere di Isabelle e della sua segretaria non avevano nulla di strano, quello di Kurt aveva sempre qualcosa scritto sopra, oltre al suo nome; a volte era un commento sui suoi occhi, altre apprezzamenti sulla sua mise di quel giorno, altre semplicemente un augurio di una buona giornata, altri ancora stralci di canzoni.

Isabelle lo trovava delizioso e aveva sguinzagliato le sue assistenti per scoprire chi fosse l’ammiratore segreto di Kurt, che fingeva disinteresse e nascondeva il rossore come poteva e, dopo aver finito il caffè, di nascosto da tutti andava in bagno a lavare il bicchiere e lo portava a casa, infilandolo in una valigia chiusa sotto il letto insieme agli altri.

Finché una mattina Isabelle gli disse che aveva visto il barista del locale dall’altra parte della strada, quello carino a cui Kurt faceva gli occhi a cuore ogni volta che passava al mattino ad ordinare la colazione per tutti, che scribacchiava qualcosa su uno dei bicchieri destinati a loro; lui fece finta di niente, ma passò la giornata a far cadere tutto quel che toccava.

Succedeva tutte le mattine.

E Kurt non aspettava altro. 


End file.
